Rex's Newfound Lust
by Shooter Maid
Summary: Rex and Cesar find themselves awake in a little girl's room. A little girl has a voodoo of Rex and uses it to make Rex tell Cesar of his newfound love for him, It is just kissing. At the end Cesar develops a new relationship with the girl as a little sister. Meanwhile, Rex realizes his feelings for his brother. Oc high alert!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the story. Sorry for any mistakes, I am doing this on a kindle fire.**

* * *

Rex groggily opened his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings, his eyes opened wider. He was tied up in chair with a rope tied around his body. He was pushed into a table assorted with tea cups. He looked over and saw Cesar. He too was tied up in a chair, but his eyes were still closed.

"Cesar!" Rex loudly hissed. Cesar shook his head softly and cracked his eyes open. He groaned slightly before looking up at the source of his name.

"Little brother?" His voice was soft, like a little one being awake from their peaceful slumber. Cesar's eyes immediately widened as he too noticed the tea party that was laid out before them. "Whoa," his tone had a mixture of shock and fear, while his voice was soft like a mumble.

Rex looked around the room attentively, studying the dolls that adored the walls. The dolls were all located on a shelf that looked it had been stapled to the wall. Their eyes were simply large black buttons which half of them only had one and their arms had been sewed together. All the dolls had a neon yellow yarn sewed to the middle of their heads, indicating a pony tail of some degree. It was the shelf below that REALLY caught Rex's attention.

A doll laid on the shelf, but that wasn't what scared Rex. It looked like a miniature version of the EVO teen. Rex's heart rate increased a bit in panic. Cesar had noticed the doll too, staring at it with a look of horror.

"Is it supposed to be Voodoo doll?" He asked aloud, squinting his eyes to get a closer look. Rex looked over at his brother with a look of confusion on his face.

"I don't care what the hell it is! It's creepin me out!" A hint of fear wavered in Rex's voice. Before Cesar could respond, a girl by the age of nine walked into the room.

She walked over to the Voodoo doll and picked it up. She turned around and faced the brothers. A pearly white evil grin filled her lips."Ready to play?" Her question sounded more like a demand. Their eyes widened as they realized the girl didn't have good intentions.

She raised the doll to her lips and spoke into its ear. The whites in Rex's eyes grew brighter as he bolted straight up in his chair.

"I LOVE YOU CESAR WITH ALL MY HEART!" He yelled out, his face tried to mimic the emotion but failed miserably. Cesar leaned back in his chair; his pure utter shock quickly turned into a pure form of hatred.

The girl giggled slightly before returning the doll's ear to her lips. She murmured another command into it's ear.

Rex's eyes became filled with lust. He leaned forward in his chair and looked at Cesar lovingly. "I truly do. You complete me," Rex's voice sounded like he had downed a whole bottled of tequila in a hour. The girl laughed widly at how Rex was making a fool of himself. He brought the doll to her lips again.

She gripped the doll tightly between her fingers as she walked over to Rex. She untied his ropes and brought the doll to her lips once more.

Rex stood up in his chair and walked over to Cesar. Rex sat on Cesar's lap, staring contently into his eyes. His eyes looked as if he was seriously hammered and had smoked a whole lot of marijuana. Rex violently smashed his lips against Cesar's; his eyss closed as if he was savoring the moment.

Cesar's eyes were opened in shock. Rex wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing himself in closer. Rex released himself from Cesar's mouth and starts to kiss his neck softly. He tugs softly with his lips as he tastes his tan flesh. Cesar slanted his eyes at stared at the girl. She was laughing hysterically, rolling around on the floor.

Rex kissed the underside of Cesar's chin, making a chill run down his spine. Rex tightened his grip on his neck. He kissed softly reaching Cesar's lips. The kiss was passionate as a boy under mind control could be. Cesar squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head as far as he could from his EVO brother.

Rex tugged at Cesar's lips, his eyes closed. He rested his head on his heart and began to kiss Cesar's adams apple. Cesar began to hum a lullaby softly, hoping to lure the lust filled boy to the realm of slumber.

Snoring sounds began to come out of Rex's lips. He snuggled his head deeper into Cesar's chest, smiling in a way you only smile in that state of comfort. Cesar sighed a sigh of relief, only to notice the girl wasn't laughing anymore.

"I didn't tell him he could sleep!" She growled. Her eyes slanted in anger, gripping the doll tighter. She stared at Cesar as if she was about to murder him. "YOU DOLLS RUIN EVERYTHING!" She impulsively yelled. Cesar raised one eye in confusion as she stared at the girl.

"How do I ruin _everything_?" Cesar cocked both eyebrows.

" YOU DO... LIKE THAT... AGHHHH!" She grabbed her hair tightly, dropping the doll.

"Explain further."

"YOU DO THE... THING!"

"Thing?"

"YEA THING!"

Rex began to stir in Cesar's lap, whimpering like a child. He gripped his brother's vest as if something was coming after him. "Shhh, go back to sleep hermano," Cesar soothed. Rex snuggled his head deeper into his chest before he ceased his whimpering.

Cesar looked at the girl, "Uh, I think it's more than just a _thing_."

Tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. "No one wants to play with me," she quietly whispered before falling her knees, sobbing hard. A feeling of empathy for the poor girl washed over his body.

"I can help with that."

The girl looked up at the latino. "Promise?" She sniffled. A warm smile found its way to Cesar's lips.

"_Promise_," Cesar said sweetly. "Now what about little Rex here," Cesar indicated to the sleeping EVO in his lap. The girl stood up and grabbed the doll.

"That's easy to fix. It's just that..." the girl trailed off, digging her shoe into the carpet. Cesar cocked both of his eyebrows.

"He'll remember all of it..." she mummbled softly, but loud of enough for Cesar to hear crystal clear.

"Just get him out of the trance."

"Ok." The girl fumbled with the doll and looked back at Cesar. "It's off."

Cesar looked at Rex at back at the little girl. "He's still asleep..."

"YOU lulled him to sleep, not the doll." She folded her arms across her chest and put all her weight on her right leg for an effect.

Cesar sighed heavily, "These ropes won't untie themselves." The girl realized his hint and pulled a knot out of the rope taking the whole thing off in one swift motion.

Cesar slipped his arms under Rex's leg and stood up, Rex asleep in his arms.

"WAIT!" The girl yelled louldy before running out of the room. She quickly returned with Cesar's leather satchel. Cesar bent down and the girl placed it around his neck.

"Lead the way *novio," Cesar said as they walked out of the bedroom door. As they walked Cesar slightly bounced Rex in his arms in a soothing way, trying to pay close attention to their surroundings. They walked out of the house and Cesar pulled out his phone and contacted Doctor Holiday about their location.

Rex woke up to find himself in Cesar's arms. Cesar noticed Rex was awake and he gladly put him down. Rex blushed heavily as he recalled the events in his head. He noticed that the girl was clutching onto Cesar's calf. He gently ruffled her hair, making her chuckle slightly. After what had happened, Rex didn't want to know what that was about.

Rex remembered the way he kissed his brother; the texture, the taste. The way his mouth touched his was like a drug, making him want more and more of the substance. He so badly wanted to wrap his arms around his waist and feel the warm yet naughty feeling go down his spine. He looked over at his brother who now was holding the girl in his arms like he done to Rex minutes before. Rex felt a knot of jealousy form in his stomach. He was staring the two until a providence jet landed in front of them, interrupting his thoughts.

Doctor Holiday rushed out and ran straight to Rex. She cupped his face in her fingers and studied his face. "What haplened?!" She looked over at Cesar who simply shrugged his shoulders and returned to looking at the girl. The doctor removed her hands from the EVOs face and placed them on her hips. "Who's the girl?"

"Mary Lee," Cesar said, not looking up from Mary Lee's face. Doctor Holiday huffed and turned on her heels. Rex looked p and noticed Six the door frame. Rex and Cesar followed the doctor's lead, Mary Lee still in Cesar's arms. The knot in Rex's stomach continued to grow. They climbed aboard the ship and headed to Providence base.

On the plane ride there the trio refused to speak about the events that had occured. Agent Six and Doctor Holiday found it pointless to continue to interrogate the three since it looked like nothing bad had really happened. When they go to the base, Rex and Cesar went their separate ways. Rex went to his room while Cesar went to an adoption program for Mary Lee.

Rex laid on his bed thinking of his scientist brother. He realized that he loved the way his accent sounded, the way his insomnia kept him up thinking of ideas for inventions, and just the way he behaves in general. How he gets overly excited about a nanite neutralizer solution instead of the new Zombie Racers. They were a lot of quirky things qbout his yawned immensely and drifted off to sleep.

Cesar was at an adoption center that happened to be close to Noah's house.

"Her bank account is all set," the receptionist said, shuffling papers on her desk.

"And if someone adopts her they won't have account to the account?" Cesar asked, immense concern in his voice.

"Correct, we'll also do a background check on the person and their family. We could also contact you about the person if you wish." The reciptionist' s tone was sweet and cheery, a sign she liked her job.

"I would like that," Cesar said as he signed a paper. Mary Lee tugged slightly on his pants, attractinh his attention.

"I have a bank account?" She asked, curiosity in her eyes.

"Sí," Cesar nodded before going back to signing papers.

It was a small account in which Cesar would deposit twenty dollars a month. It would be used for emergency situations. Cesar finished signing the papers and crouched down to Mary Lee's level. He kissed her on the forhead and looked her in the eyes. He took her palm and put a small grey flip phone in her semi chubby little fingers.

"I'll visit often and my number is already in the phone," Cesar said softly into her wavy blonde hair. He pulled back from her grasp and ruffled her hair slightly. "Call me anytime and if I don't respond then leave me a voicemail, k?" He looked into her deep hazel eyes.

"Yuppers!" She nodded happily. She leaned in and gave him a bear hug. She kissed him on the cheek but quickly pulled back. "Ewww! Scratchy!" She playfully closed her eyes and stuck out her tongue.

"You little rascal!" He ruffled her hair and stood up. He cupped her chin in his hand, "Stay strong, I'll visit at least once a week if not more," a warm comforting smile came to his lips. He ruffled her hair and then turned on his heels. He opened the glass door and turned around. He warmly then exited the building.

The receptionist walked up to Mary Lee and grabbed a hold of her fragile hand. "Let's go Mary," she slightly tugged at her hand and lead her out of the room. They walked through a few doors before coming to a halt. It was a dull blue door labeled, 'playground' in sharpie. She opened the door and ushered Mary out. Mary eyes widened as she saw girls d boys her age playing on the play equipment. The receptionist crouched down, "Go play!" Mary Lee looked at her before rushing off to go play with the other children.

A heart warming smile came to the reciptionist' s lips as watched Mary Lee interacting with the other children. She looked at her watch before mumbling a curse. She turned on her heels and made her way back to her desk.

* * *

**Hey! **

**Did you like? I hope there is not to many mistakes...**

**I couldn't help my self! I was going to make the little girl breach but I decided against it.**

**I am DEFINITELY adding more to this story, just not now or for a while.**

**If you REALLY want me to update sooner, Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey! I haven't been updating this account, sorry (slaps self for bad behavior) **

**That hurt... :( **

**Anyway. I present another chapter for all ya folk! (I'm being weird, i know) **

**Hope u like! R&R!**

* * *

Rex laid on his bed, staring at the white providence ceiling. Thoughts entered his head, thoughts that he didn't know the answers to. Thoughts like: Does Cesar like me like brother or like boyfriend? Why does he seem so sexy all of the sudden? Why do mean wear purses and say they're not purses but they call them man-purses? Makes all the difference. How come he is so smart when I barely get Noah talking about his Claire problems?

Rex sighed heavily, they questions would never be answered. He sat up and swung his feet over his bed. He looked over and saw Bobo snoring away. He walked out of room and headed to Cesar's. He opened the door and walked in.

"REX!" Cesar yelled. He quickly put on his pants, his upper body was still topless. "Every heard of knocking?!" Cesar asked, his eye brows asked and his face in utter shock. Rex tied his hands behind his back.

"Sorry... I.. I..." Rex stammered. He dug his foot into the ground and stared at it attentively. Cesar sighed heavily and shook his head.

"Just knock next time ,k?" He asked. Rex nodded and continued to look at the floor. Cesar's chest was smooth with no hair evident. His chest was very lean, a sign he didn't eat much. "Im guessing you're bored?" Cesar asked as he slipped his shirt over his head.

"Either be bored or sleep," Rex said as he turned his attention to a table littered with bit and pieces of inventions. He walked over to the table and studied the objects that laid there. Wires of all sorts, screws, nails, screwdrivers, hammers, etc...

"That's for a project," Cesar said as he placed tooth paste on his tooth brush.

"What kind of project?" Rex asked as he picked up a wire, twirling it in his fingers.

"A ninate mistrputor," Cesar said as he brushed his teeth. He walked to his restroom and spitted in the sink. Rex stood in the door way. Cesar turned and faced his brother. He gave him a small kiss on the forehead before walking away.

Rex melted inside; he loved the way his brother's lips felt against his skin. He looked over and saw Cesar sitting on a stool next to the table, fiddling with chunks of metal and wires. Rex grabbed a pair of goggles and walked over to his brother.

"Here," Rex said as he handed Cesar the goggles.

"Thanks," he said as he placed them over his head. Rex looked around and spotted a stool and pulled it up to the table. He looked over at Cesar and what he was messing with.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Rex said, trying hard to make conversation.

"A nanite disruptor, don't even know why it's called that..." Cesar trailed off, finishing his thoughts in his head.

"Oh, what does it do?"

"It shuts down the nanites, thus paralyzing the subject," Cesar said as he pulled off his goggles. "Almost done..." he quietly mumbled to himself.

"That's nice..."

"YES!" Cesar jumped up in his chair, holding his new invention. Rex watched with a smile on his face. 'He's so cute when he's happy' Rex thought. Cesar looked over at Rex, a big grin on his face.

"C'mon! Let's go try it out!" Cesar grabbed Rex's hand and yanked him out of stool. He quickly put on flip flops and the two brothers headed out of the room.

"What happened to your old clothes?" Rex said as he looked at Cesar's new clothing. He had on a black polo shirt, baggy jeans being held up by a brown leather belt and navy blue flip flops.

Cesar looked down at his clothings and shrugged. "Dirty."

Rex shook his head and stared at the ground. He had a bad desire to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him passionately. To pin him to a wall and just kiss. Just to feel his body against his. Rex looked over at his brother. He had a big fat grin on his face, revealing his white teeth.

"You really are excited about your thing-a-ma-jig," Rex chuckled. Cesar looked into his brothers eyes as they stopped right in fron of the 'testing' room. Mostly used for Cesar's inventions.

Cesar gave Rex a small kiss on the forehead and looked into his brown eyes. "You beat I am, mijo!" Cesar turned on his heels and entered the room. Leaving a happy Rex.

Rex was happy for his brother. 'Sure, he got overly happy for weird things... but I loved him. Brotherly love, and the normal kiss kiss love too. I'm was just happy he was filled with glee. Well, he normally always is happy." Rex thought to himself. He shrugged before deciding it was a good idea to go in there. He opened the doors and walked in. Sorta hoping the nanite disruptor wouldn't work.

* * *

**what ya think?**

**I know I haven't updated this story in like FOREVER! But I got some free time, who could blame me?**

**I will try to post again soon, witch might not be soo quick...**

**Review and tell me what u think!**

**Peace!**


End file.
